Everlong
by noxpirata
Summary: Torian and Zanearo's first night together. Although rated M it's more along the fluffy route.


Zanearo kicked the door to her quarters shut and Torian kissed her again.

This kiss was different than the ones they shared before. There was strength behind it even though she could feel he was holding back as he pushed her against the door. And even as hard as she was kissing back she realised she was holding back too and it made her body shake as she did so. She wanted so much to touch him, feel him as she had been waiting to do for what seemed so long, yet she didn't want to rush this, rush him.

He broke off the kiss and they both sort of gasped for breath. Zanearo didn't know why but she let out a shaky laugh. And then they couldn't look each other in the eye for a moment. Torian then brushed a calloused thumb over the scar on her cheek and he smiled softly, sweetly at her in such a way that she felt herself go weak at the knees. That smile was dangerous.

She smiled back and he kissed her again. The kiss was soft, gently almost as if he was a bit bashful over what just happened.

He pulled her close to him again, and she slipped her arms around his neck rising up on tiptoes as she did so. And he kissed her again, however he didn't hold back as much and felt Zanearo slip her hands into his blnde hair, tugging at it slightly. His hands almost as if he wasn't controlling them started running up and down her back and he felt as if he couldn't stop.

Zanearo was glad this was one of those times neither of them was in armour. She wouldn't have been able to get herself, let alone Torian out of it right now. Her hands trembled slightly and so she balled them into fists for a moment before she caught them hem of his shirt and started to slip up. She resisted the urge to trail her hands against him otherwise she knew what little resolve she had left would evaporate and this would be over too quickly or she would lose her nerve.

Torian lightly pushed her hands away and he slipped the shirt off over his head.

She felt dumbstruck when he did that. Suddenly she felt unsure of what to do, how to think and so she just stared at him, taking him all in.

She had seen hints of how he was built under all that armour. She knew how strong he was. And she had wondered, more than a few times how he would feel pressed against her, how he would feel under her hands…

When she placed her hands on him, it was a strange sensation as under her calloused fingertips she could feel hard muscle, solid, yet his skin was soft and warm under her hands. Her hands traced over him lightly. She had wanted for so long to touch him like this.

Her hands slipped down, going toward his waistband, following the trail of light coloured hair on his belly before he caught her hands, he brought them up and put his lips to the knuckles on one hand. He let her hand go and traced over the fabric of her shirt, and pulled it up over her head.

His mouth ran dry and Zanearo saw him swallow, which she found didn't help much with the fact it seemed very hard to think and his gaze lingered on her for a while but he pulled away, looking to the side. Torian suddenly felt very aware of the height difference between them, and how small his hunter looked without the bulk of armour around her. She was strong, he knew that but there was a softness, curves to her. His mind drifted and he found his hands were itching to run over her body remembering those moments when…

Her hand rushed against him and his senses came back to him enough to focus on now, on her. Tentatively he brushed his fingers over her belly, and her skin felt soft under his hands. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him.

Zanearo stiffened for a moment, then relaxed. Just this touch of skin on skin overwhelmed her. She slipped her arms around his neck before she started running her hands over his back. She pressed her fingers in slightly as she felt the muscles of his back and she pressed herself against him as if she was trying to meld herself to him. His arms slipped up around her and held her against him and they ran up and down her back and then ghosted her sides. She leant into his touch and pressed herself against him even more than she thought possible.

And then she pushed away, linking her hand with his and gave a slight tug to draw him toward the middle of the room. Torian felt his feet were suddenly heavy and he had to remind himself to move his feet.

She was pretty sure her mind blanked out somewhere, she couldn't quite remember how they got onto the bed. (Or how their boots had come off). But Torian was kneeling in front of her, his hands on her knees and shaking. His blue eyes meeting her red.

Her skin felt on fire from the contact she had with his and her head swum and it was very hard to think.

He smiled one of those sweet smiles at her again and dipped his head down to kiss her softly, one of his hands running up her sides almost hesitantly and she reached up a hand to brush her fingers over one of the scars under his eyes.

His touch was gentle, and her skin tingled under the brush of his calloused fingertips. She kept watching his face, noticing how he was concentrating, studying her…

After a while, his touches got a bit firmer as he kept tracing over her sometimes resting the palm of his hand on her. And then he dipped his head and brushed his lips against the hollow of her throat.

Some small sound fell from the back of her throat and her hands flexed and then one hand grabbed at his hair as she started to run her fingers through it, the scrape of his strip of beard caused her skin to tingle even more. And he kissed her again, slightly firmer and ran his hands over her sides.

She pushed herself against him slightly and he leant back onto his heels as Zanearo sat herself up and reached for the fastening of her breast band. She silently cursed for a moment as her fingers decided right now that it was a good time to not cooperate with her. This had never happened in her daydreams but in those their clothes just tended to disappear…

When it was undone she just let it fall. She didn't do anything to draw attention to herself she just sat with her hands at her side.

Torian's gaze was on her but as soon as she noticed he looked away from her, almost bashful and she could see his face reddening. And from the heat in her cheeks she had a feeling she was too.

Torian felt his jaw slacken and his breath hitched in his throat. He balled his fists for a moment and tried to centre himself. This wasn't one of those hazy dreams of his and his breath left him in a shuddery exhale. Zanearo looked at him, it wasn't any different to any look he gave her before but he felt his brain blank out a bit. Like he'd gotten kicked in the head, or drunk too much netra'gal or something his brain just didn't want to work right now.

"Tor?" Her voice was soft, concerned and it brought him back to reality. She smiled back at him, and her smile was brief and slightly nervous. _Haar'chak_, in his thoughts about her there had never been this hesitation it had just happened.

He swallowed a few times and flexed his fists and then finally moved closer to her again and she lay herself back down as he moved over her, resting his hands either side of her head.

He pressed his lips to hers once more, and savoured the fleeting feeling and went to the hollow of her throat and could feel her pulse skittering as he kissed her and he brushed his thumbs over her collarbones. He stopped for a moment and closed his eyes as that hesitation came back but then he ran his hands down her sides and she let out a gasp as he placed his lips on the hollow of her throat again and it encouraged him as he traced his hands lightly over her breasts. He became bolder with his touches across her throat, her breasts and stomach and he followed the path with his mouth.

She was warm under his hands, and he could feel her shake a bit and her muscles twitch in response to her touch and he could catch hints of a faint scent on her skin that smelt like citrus and vanilla.

Zanearo got lost in the feel of his hands on her skin, and how soft his lips felt and the slight roughness of the patch of beard. And his hands were warm against her skin and how she could hear his breath hitch in his throat. And heartbeat was in her ears and her head tipped back as she felt him kiss her throat again and her eyes shut.

She reached out for him, her eyes half open and she ran her hands over his back. Feeling the muscle twitch with her touch and how warm his skin was under her hands. And she needed to touch him and felt like she couldn't let him go out his would disappear and it would just be her alone in her bed.

She felt overwhelmed, and it was as if she had taken her over. Not just her senses but her mind as well, just everything. Something was building up in her chest that left her lips as a shuddering high breath.

She wasn't sure how long they just lay there but her mind came back to herself and her breathing and heartbeat slowed a bit. She felt a light touch running over her arm and she turned to face him.

"Still alive?" His tone was concerned, but she caught the twitch of a smile as he said it

She looked him in the eye "Yeah…" She said with a shaky laugh. She lay one of her hands flat against his chest feeling his heartbeat under her hand before she started to trail her hand over his chest.

"Your turn," She grinned moving to kiss him lightly on the lips.

She shifted herself so she was kneeling between his legs. And she placed both her hands square on his chest and leaned over to kiss him.

Her touches were a lot bolder than she thought she could be as she traced her hands across his collarbones and across his chest. She ran her hand over one side of his face, her fingers lightly grazing over his sideburns before she kissed him lightly on the lips before she started to trail kisses along his jaw and under his ear.

She trailed a path down his neck at one point flicking her tongue against his skin and she felt him shudder. She ran her hands down his throat before she placed her lips in the hollow of his throat and he tipped his head back. She kissed him there a little firmer and she heard him make some sound in the back of his throat that encouraged her to keep touching and kissing him and she noticed how he smelt of things like gun-oil and spice. His hands kept running over her back, through her hair he wasn't rough but she could feel the press of his hands on her back, occasionally he traced over the claw like marks on one of her shoulder blades

He felt his mind getting lost in the feel of her against him, and it seemed as if every touch of her fingers against him or her lips on his skin was heightened. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out to touch her and she was warm against him, he needed to feel her against her otherwise he swore this would just turn out to be another hazy daydream.

He felt her shift her mouth trailing down his chest and her fingers running through the fine trail of blond hair at his navel and then she kissed him there. Which had the effect of blanking his mind out again and pulling him into some hazy state where he felt like this wasn't quite real and then she ran her thumbs across him following the lines of his hip bones and then kissed him, her tongue just darting out…

He grabbed her hips pulling her up to crush her against him in a kiss and flipped them over. Zanearo let out a gasp as she felt him pressed against her and her body pressed against his causing Torian's mind to blank out, he bit down on a groan and his hands grabbed at the sheets.

He opened his eyes, blue eyes meeting red as he looked down at his hunter. He reached out to brush his thumb over the scar on the Chiss' cheek before he kissed her on the forehead.

"Cyare…" He breathed, his voice wavered a touch. Zanearo placed a hand on his arm, and he smiled softly at her and tilted his head slightly, "Beloved,"

Somehow she made the connection, and she smiled at him as she let the word run over her, yes good. It was more than just him calling her lover…

Her continuing that line of thought went from her mind as he placed his lips on her neck and pressed his body against hers. She placed her hands either side of his face and pulled him into a kiss where she didn't hold back, and he kissed back just as hard she ran her hands down his neck, over his shoulders and down his back, resting her hands on his hips.

She moved her hands to his stomach, feeling the muscle twitch as her hands went toward his waistband, but she stopped and looked him in the eye.

Torian grabbed at the sheets again as he felt her hand pressed against his stomach. He steeled himself, looked her in the eyes and nodded and her hands shifted to tug the dark fabric of his trousers down. Zanearo felt her hands tremble slightly as she pushed them down toward his knees and she was quite glad their wasn't any fastenings otherwise she probably wouldn't have been able to get them undone, and then Torian shifted back in order to get himself out of them fully.

She was pretty sure she didn't intend to but her gaze shifted downwards for a moment and she knew she was blushing, her cheeks picking up a purple hue. And when she looked up and tried to meet his gaze she was aware of the fact his face and even the tips of his ears had gone red.

He managed to persuade his body to move and he leant over her, and kissed her lightly on the forehead before he trailed his hands down her sides and down the outsides of her legs. His hands twitched to run over the insides of her thighs but he thought better of it. Somehow he was able to loosen the tie on her trousers and shift the dark green fabric over her hips, Zanearo tilted her hips slightly as he shifted the fabric off.

There was a brief pause before she grabbed at him pulling her down to him and kissing him again, her hands digging a bit into his back. He tangled his hands in her hair and pressed his hips to hers and the sound she made, it was a breathy sound from the back of her throat that made him kiss her a little bit harder and made his blood rush to his ears and he felt some sound come from his throat as he kissed her.

She brushed her hand over the scar on his cheek again before she slipped a hand around to the back of his neck. And she wanted to say something about how much she needed him, wanted him right now but instead she just said

"Torian…"

Hearing her say his name like that pushed him even more; he didn't think that was possible. He took a deep breath as he shifted himself, placing his weight on his hands and Zanearo tilted her hips.

He watched her face, he could feel his arms shaking from holding back, he didn't want to move too fast, but she shifted against him and he couldn't help the groan that fell from his lips and noticed how she panted but bit down on her lip trying to and how her eyes were half lidded and how her black hair fell around the pillow.

He swallowed, and closed his eyes not wanting to lose focus. Although he felt he almost did when Zanearo moved her hips against him again, almost impatiently. So he started to move, slower than he wanted to at first but then she gripped her shoulders and pushed against him once more, so he started to move faster, it was still slower than he wanted and his arms were still shaking a bit.

It was as if he'd taken her over completely, her pulse was moving faster than she swore was possible, even in her most adrenaline fuelled fights her pulse in her ears and her breath kept coming in short, ragged gasps and she was sure she was saying something but she couldn't quite work out what. And she couldn't stop touching him, her hands running over his back, tugging at his hair, grabbing at his arm.

And she could hear Torian's breathing in her ear, and he kept muttering something against her ear that she was pretty sure was in Mando'a.

And then she felt she needed to grab him a bit harder, digging her fingertips in slightly to his shoulders and she heard him gasp a bit. She could feel something deep within her being pulled to the surface and it has her panting even more although she's not sure it's possible and her whole body tensed up and she tried to bury her head into Torian's shoulder, and she was pretty sure his name fell from her lips at least once as something came over her that caused her body to tense up more and shake and her head to tip back and her eyes to shut and a sound from deep in her throat as she rode it out.

Torian gripped the sheets harder again, he can hear his pulse in his ears, and her hands kept running over him, going over his back, his hair, and his arms. And he still felt like that at some point he'd wake up and this would be just a dream. He knew he kept saying something but after a while he couldn't work out what it was. And then he felt her tense up around him and it caused him to tense up and somehow grab the sheets under his hands even tighter and he felt his body shake and he was pretty sure he called out Zanearo's name and he watched her face through half lidded eyes and it tipped him over the edge.

She lay there panting and feeling somewhat stunned. Her hands flexed at her sides and she felt overwhelmed with emotion.

He felt he would collapse, his breathing ragged as he tried to catch it again but shifted away before he fell to the bed, he reached out and pulled her close to him, feeling the press of her body against his as he ran his hand over her side, as if he still needed to check she was still here and he hadn't just dreamt the whole thing.

He wanted to say something to her, say something about how much he loved her but his brain wasn't quite working enough yet. He felt her shift resting herself on his chest so he kissed her on the forehead, lightly running his fingers through her hair and let sleep take him as Zanearo pulled the blankets up over them.

He could tell her in the morning.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ It look a lot of guts for me to actually finish this let alone post it online. I've written stuff that's lead to fade to blacks and written stuff that happens after. _

_I sort of felt writing this that I really had no idea what I was doing_


End file.
